Until the Morning Comes Again
by K4tsuma
Summary: "Everything seems to be crumbling down, and it hurts. It hurts to see Mei every day not knowing what to do, what to feel. It hurts to lie beside Mei every night feeling the urge to embrace her and never let her go but knowing she can't. It just hurts so much." Mei x Yuzu, probably a bit OOC and rated M for chapters 2 & 5.
1. More than a Love Song

**A/N: Well, since I'm currently addicted to this manga called Citrus, I decided that I should write a fanfic about Mei and Yuzu. Also, considering that I just can't stand this 2-months-wait for every new chapter, I thought that writing/reading fanfics about them would help. So, here I am. Hope you enjoy it. **

**PS. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm pretty sure that you'll find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I would be glad if you would point them out for me to be able to correct them. **

**PS². I have a few ideas to continue this fanfic. I will if I receive some nice reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters. **

**The song is called "More than a Love Song" by Fireflight.**

**Until the Morning Comes Again  
**

Mei and Yuzu, both of them have been confused since that night when they shared a kiss that was nothing like the other kisses. Yuzu already knew what was it that she felt for Mei, but right now, her feelings were stronger than ever. If she could barely manage to get Mei out of her head before, then now it is impossible. She can't stop thinking about what happened and she's still wondering what kind of reaction was that. I mean, Mei didn't say anything, but she was clearly flushed, and it was a totally different reaction from the ones she had when she kissed Yuzu just to shut her up or because she felt like it.

The atmosphere between them has been really awkward these past days, and they both know they need to talk about it and yet neither of them has the courage to do so. However, Yuzu is probably the one who's going to talk first since she just can't take it anymore. Mei doesn't look her in the eyes when they're talking anymore, Mei avoids her as many times as she can during the days and nights, everything seems to be crumbling down, and it hurts. It hurts to see Mei every day not knowing what to do, what to feel. It hurts to lie beside Mei every night feeling the urge to embrace her and never let her go but knowing she can't. It just hurts so much. She needs to know what is it that Mei is thinking, how she feels about her, and what she's going to do depending on Mei's answers. And that's why she's going for it. Of course she's scared, who wouldn't be? But there's no way she can go back now. No matter what happens, at least she tried… or that's what she wants to believe. She rather try it and regret it than don't try it and regret it anyway…

_Look into her eyes_  
_ You can see she's crying out_  
_ She hides behind her smile_  
_ You can see the pain of doubt_  
_ And if you would hold her close_  
_ You could feel the brokenness inside_  
_ You would know she feels alone_  
_ She feels empty_

**xxxx**

Mei was almost falling asleep when she heard Yuzu's voice calling her name.

"Mei?", Yuzu turned to face her, "Are you awake?", she asked.

Mei opened her eyes. "Yeah", she simply answered. "What is it?", and she also turned to face Yuzu.

Yuzu almost regretted calling Mei's name when she saw how close they were, but she couldn't give up now, so she gathered all the courage she still had somewhere deep inside of her and said:

"Um, I know we are supposed to go straight home after school, but there's something I want to discuss with you…", she paused, "something really important that I don't want other people to interfere… So, could you please meet me after school tomorrow?", Yuzu asked, blushing already.

Mei knew where this was going. However, she also knew that it was time to face Yuzu and her feelings. She would have to stop avoiding her sooner or later and she couldn't run away anymore.

"… Fine. Just this once", Mei answered. She shouldn't agree with something like that being the President of the Student Council and all but oh well… Her mind had been so messed up these past days that she couldn't care less about it.

Yuzu didn't expect Mei to agree with it so easily but then again who was she to complain about it, right?

"It's settled then. I'll be waiting for you at the school gate tomorrow after you're done with your duties", Yuzu said.

"Okay", Mei nodded. "See you tomorrow then. I'm going to sleep now… Good night", Mei said before turning around once again.

"Good night", Yuzu replied. She needed to sleep as well but she knew she wouldn't be able to… Not after seeing Mei's face so close to hers, getting the chance to meet her gaze after so long.

**xxxx**

"Hey", Yuzu said. "Finished already?"

"Yeah. I got Himeko to do some paper work for me. It's not much, she'll be able to deal with them… I hope."

"You hope? Wow, ahaha. I think you should put more trust in your 'subordinates', Mei…", Yuzu replied with a grin. "I feel bad for Momokino-san". (Actually, she doesn't feel bad at all).

"Yeah, maybe. Although I prefer doing things myself. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. Can I ask you where are we going?", Mei said.

"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about. I'm going to buy us some ice cream and then we're going to the park near our house".

"The park?"

"Yeah. There aren't many people going there at this hour and it's a calm place. Also, the wind is refreshing and the sunset is nice. Is there any problem?"

"Not really. Let's go then."

**xxxx**

"Wow, Yuzu. You sure like ice cream a lot", Mei said as they sat on the bench. "If you always have this much then you should take care or else you're going to get fat."

"I'm not. It's just this once. I'm just too happy to be with you like this that I may have gotten a little carried away…"

"A little?", Yuzu could swear she saw Mei smile. "Well, whatever. So, what did you want to discuss with me?", Mei suddenly asked. Yuzu gulped. She didn't expect them to get there so fast.

"I, um... I wanted to discuss a few things with you", Yuzu said. She hadn't even started talking about them yet and she was already blushing.

Mei didn't say anything. She just watched Yuzu as she began:

_She needs more than a hug on a holiday_  
_ She needs more than a smile on a Sunday_  
_ She's not looking for you to fix what is wrong_  
_ She really wants to know, really wants to know she belongs_  
_ She needs more than a love song_

"Well… I don't really know how to say these things, so I'll be blunt. I'm pretty sure you already know it, but…", Yuzu paused. She couldn't tell what would happen after she finished that sentence. "I'm… I'm in love with you."

Mei's eyes went wide. It's not like she didn't know, but hearing Yuzu saying it like this… So honest, so sincere… She wishes she could be this honest with her feelings as well. Yuzu noticed the way Mei's expression changed but she didn't mind as she went on.

"I have been for a long time now. Since that time when you stole my first kiss. I know you just wanted to shut me up and I also know that it didn't mean anything to you but it still was my first kiss. I've already said it but there are times when the only thing I can think about is you. Lately, all that goes through my head is you. I know I'm not supposed to feel like this. We're sisters after all. But I can't help it. I'm sorry. I really am", Yuzu said. Mei didn't even blink. She could see the pain in her eyes.

"If I could, I would just make these feelings disappear. It would be all for the best. I wouldn't feel so hurt, you wouldn't have to worry about me or anything. But I can't. I had already decided some time ago that I would be your sister, your 'onee-chan', because I was convinced that what you needed was a family, not a lover. I would crush my feelings in order to make you feel better. I know you're also feeling hurt. If some things are bad for me, there are others that are way worse for you. However, I failed. Every time I kiss you, I just want you more. We've been through some circumstances that weren't quite right, I know that. I may have forced myself on you, you may have forced yourself on me, but it doesn't matter anymore. After the last kiss we shared, I was certain. I'm well aware of my feelings. And… And I just can't stop loving you, Mei. I'm sorry…" Yuzu couldn't avoid the tears of falling down.

"Yuzu…", Mei said as she tried to wipe away her tears, but Yuzu wouldn't let her. Mei didn't know exactly what to say or how she was supposed to react. However, before she could say or do anything, Yuzu interrupted her.

"You don't have to feel guilty or anything. It's not a matter of who's at fault here. I just want you to tell me how you truly feel. I'm sure you noticed that our last kiss was different from the others. So, tell me, Mei. How do you feel about me, about everything I've just said?", Yuzu asked. She was really serious, in a way that Mei would never imagine her to be.

The park was filled with silence after Yuzu's question. Nothing could be heard except the thoughts in her head, the thoughts of her troubled mind. After what seemed a long time, Mei began:

"Yuzu, to be blunt, I didn't expect a confession like this. But I'm also pretty sure you've already realized how bad I am when it's people's feelings that we're talking about. Sometimes, I don't even understand my own feelings. That's why I do things I'm not supposed to do. That's why I'm inconsiderate even if I don't want to be. I'm impulsive and I'm not proud of it. Moreover, I should be the one apologizing here, not you. I may have been hurt, but it had nothing to do with you. I had no right to mistreat you or take advantage of your feelings for me. Even so, I did. I hurt you. I'm sorry. You're not a bad sister, not at all. I am". Yuzu had never seen Mei like this, being so open about anything, especially her feelings. Actually, this could have been Mei's first time trying to express what she really feels. It kind of surprised her… But there was no time to think about it as Mei continued to talk.

"Besides, I'm a coward. When I realized what my true feelings were, I ran away. That's why I've been avoiding you, not looking you properly in the eyes and so on. I was scared, really scared of telling you even if I knew what you felt and what answer you would give me. I… I love you, Yuzu. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But I don't think you deserve someone like me. That's why…"

_Listen to her now_  
_ Broken is a beautiful sound_  
_ She's a little scared_  
_ She's afraid of falling further down_  
_ But maybe if you let her know_  
_ And gave her just a little hope_  
_ Somehow if she knew the truth she'd_ _come alive_

It took a while for Yuzu's brain to process what she had just heard. Did Mei say that she loved her or was she just hearing things? She started crying again, not even noticing it.

"Yuzu?", Mei asked, concern clear in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry", Yuzu answered. "I never thought I would ever be able to hear those words from you…", she said as the tears fell non-stop and she tried to wipe them with her hands. She was so happy that it also took a while for her to realize what Mei's last words had been. "_Did she say I didn't deserve someone like her?_", Yuzu thought. "_That's not quite right…_"

"Mei", Yuzu spoke after calming down a little. "What was the last thing you said again?"

"I said you didn't deserve someone like me".

"Yes, that's it. But that's not right. There's no such thing as 'deserve someone like me' when it's love that we're talking about", Yuzu replied. "I want you to know that I love you for who you are. Even though I've been hurt, even though I've cried, even though I've felt lonely… I never stopped loving you. You're not perfect, I'm not perfect. I know your flaws and God only knows how much I've suffered because of this love… However, there's nothing that could be compared to the happiness I felt when I heard you saying those three words… and I'm still happy. Please, don't say something so sad like that again", Yuzu finished her sentence.

_She needs more than a hug on a holiday_  
_ She needs more than a smile on a Sunday_  
_ She's not looking for you to fix what is wrong_  
_ She really wants to know, really wants to know she belongs_  
_ She needs more than a love song_

She could see Mei tearing up. "_Now, that's something", _Yuzu thought. But when she was about to say something, she saw Mei smile as she spoke.

"You know, Yuzu, you say you're not perfect but have you ever thought about how amazing you are? I mean, as a person, you're really… something else", Yuzu could feel her cheeks getting hot after hearing those words.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could be just like you. I mean, sometimes you do nothing but piss me off, but you never stopped thinking about me or what would be the best for me. I'm thankful for everything you've done. I know I said I wanted you to need me, but in fact I'm the one who needs you. I need you way more than you need me. Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me…", Mei said as she finally let her tears fall down. "You're everything that I could've ever asked for…"

_In the end_  
_ We will learn_  
_ Actions speak louder than our words..._

Yuzu just smiled. "There's no need to thank me… Since I'm like this because of you". Yuzu finished her sentence and closed the distance between them just to kiss Mei passionately. Mei responded to the kiss immediately and they just pulled apart when they were gasping for air.

They smiled at each other and then Mei suddenly said:

"This is a really random comment but Yuzu, you're turning out to be one hell of a good kisser. I might be surpassed", Yuzu's face turned all red and she laughed nervously.

"Hey, I'm being serious here", Mei said. "But," - she paused -, "I guess that's just a matter of practice". Yuzu shivered when she felt Mei's hot breath so close to her skin as she whispered those last words into her ear.

Everything fell silent for a moment. Both of them looked at the sky. It was dark already.

"Come on now, it's getting late…", Mei said as she got up and helped Yuzu to get up as well. They walked home hand in hand not saying anything, just appreciating the comfortable presence of each other. Later they'd have more things to worry about. But, for now… They'll just think and show how much they love each other… until the morning comes again.


	2. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**A/N: Well, I said I'd continue this fanfic if I received some nice reviews, and since I actually received them... Here's chapter 2. Also, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it since it makes me want to write more. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first one.  
**

**PS. I'm changing the rate from T to M because of the flashback part in this chapter. If you don't feel like reading it or don't like to read things like this one then you can just skip it 'cause it won't make a big difference on the main story. Also, I'm not used to writing this kind of scene, but I hope I did okay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.**

**The song is called "Hummingbird Heartbeat" by Katy Perry.**

**Chapter 2: Hummingbird Heartbeat**

Yuzu suddenly woke up. There was too much light for her taste. Normally the clarity of the room wouldn't bother her while she was asleep, but this time it was different; as soon as she looked at the window, she understood why she couldn't sleep more. There was a bright sun outside, a really blue sky and the birds were already flying and singing their beautiful songs. That meant it was morning already, in other words, time to get up – but it's not like Yuzu was going to get up right away. Even though she was fully awake now, for some reason she felt really tired this morning, not wanting to get out of the bed. Then, she felt something being pressed against her back as a pair of arms embraced her. She turned her face and as soon as she saw the currently scene in front of her, she asked herself if she was still dreaming. Fortunately or unfortunately (I don't dare saying it) she wasn't, and that was when she remembered everything that happened last night, blushing furiously at the memory. Right now, she was naked in Mei's embrace - who was also naked and still sleeping soundly.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you're touching me_

_I'll make you bloom like a flower that you've never seen_

_Under the sun, we are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science, we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

Realization hit her. "Oh, Mei…", she whispered softly as she placed her hand over her lover's. "If you only knew how long I've waited to be with you like this…", she said with tears filling her eyes. It was too good to be real, but no matter how she looked at it, it was real. And last night… She had never felt so alive before. This is definitely going to be an eternal memory…

_And even when seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Mei and Yuzu were lying in their bed, both of them half dressed already, kissing passionately. However, that didn't last long since Mei's kisses were getting hotter, wetter and full of lust by each second. Yuzu tried to respond to it equally, but Mei was simply too hungry for her to catch up. She couldn't help but moan every time Mei bit her bottom lip or explored her mouth more and more with her tongue. Yuzu had tried to fight for dominance at first, but she gave up as soon as she realized that it was useless. _

_The two of them had been holding back for too long… They couldn't suppress their lustful feelings anymore, especially Mei – who, by that time, had already left Yuzu's lips and gone for her neck instead. She kissed, licked and sucked at it, leaving a mark as a proof of her love and making Yuzu shiver at every single touch. It seems she wasn't the only one with a weak point there. _

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Before Yuzu could even think about what exactly they were doing, Mei's hands were already working on her breasts, squeezing them since she wasted no time to take Yuzu's bra off as fast as she could. Yuzu's moans were getting louder and louder as Mei played with her nipples, and she almost let out a cry when Mei took one of them into her mouth. She licked it, bit it and sucked at it as her hands traveled all over Yuzu's body, teasing her as much as she could. She made sure to give both of her breasts the same treatment before going down to her main course: Yuzu's most precious place. _

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_

_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_

_You're so exotic, get my whole body fluttering_

_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

_Always on the brink of a heart attack_

_You keep me alive and keep me coming back_

_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_

_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

_And even when seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_Mei slid her hand under Yuzu's panties and she could feel how wet Yuzu was. No wonder she would be like that after all that teasing, but it still was an amazing feeling. However, while she massaged Yuzu's wet folds, she noticed how nervous Yuzu was._

"_Hey, Yuzu", Yuzu managed to look at Mei after being called by that sexy, husky voice of hers._

"_If you're too scared to continue this, we can stop here", Mei said softly. In fact she didn't want them to stop, not now. But if it was necessary, she would. She didn't want Yuzu to feel uncomfortable or anything like that…_

"_N-no!", Yuzu exclaimed. "It's not like I'm scared, it's just that…"_

"_You've never done it before?", Mei finished her sentence before she could do it herself._

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_I see. Well, don't worry. I'll be gentle", Mei gave Yuzu a reassuring smile. Yuzu nodded and smiled back, trying to relax a little._

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Then, Mei went down, tracing kisses through Yuzu's body until she had fully removed Yuzu's panties and Yuzu was completely naked in front of her._

"_Spread your legs", Mei said._

"_U-uh? Ah, okay…", Yuzu did as she was told._

_For a moment there, the beauty of Yuzu's naked body caught Mei's eyes. She didn't even realize she was staring until Yuzu spoke._

"_Don't stare…", Yuzu said. "It's embarrassing."_

"_Sorry", Mei apologized. "But I don't think there's anything to be embarrassed of, Yuzu. You're beautiful. Really beautiful…" and with that Mei dove in. Yuzu let out a loud moan when she felt Mei's tongue work against her precious place down there - she was almost screaming from the pleasure she was feeling at that moment. Yuzu couldn't restrain herself any longer. She had no idea how Mei had gotten so good at it, but there was no doubt that she got a very skilled tongue. Her tongue's movements were driving Yuzu mad. She was close, really close and when Mei noticed that, she inserted a finger inside of Yuzu. Yuzu let out a cry._

"_Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop", Mei said as she inserted a second finger and started moving, slowly at first. Then, she started moving faster as she also teased Yuzu's clit. Yuzu moved her hips to match Mei's pace. It was so good, Yuzu couldn't even think straight anymore, and that was when she felt a wave of pleasure forming through her body, invading her senses, putting her on the edge._

"_M-Mei", she tried to say. "I guess I'm… I'm…"_

"_It's okay. I'm here with you", Mei said making Yuzu's insecurity go away by reaching out her free hand and __intertwining__ their fingers. "Come for me, Yuzu…"_

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not, not_

_When we're in perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like_

_Like a symphony_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Yuzu was about to say something when Mei twirled her fingers, feeling Yuzu's walls tighten around them. That was Yuzu's limit. She arched her back as she came screaming Mei's name, holding her hand as tight as she could. It was a good thing that their parents weren't home that night…_

_Yuzu lied back down trying to catch her breath. She could almost hear her heart beating. She had never felt so good in her whole life. She couldn't find the right words to express what she was feeling right now. Her mind was full of Mei and the pleasure she had just given her. _

_Yuzu looked at Mei who was now licking her fingers in a very sexy way. "Oh God, Mei…"_

"_Delicious, Yuzu. You're delicious."_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_As Yuzu tried to regain some of her strength, Mei climbed up to kiss her once again. She could taste herself on Mei's lips. I guess she will never get enough of Mei's breath-taking kisses. That's why… it was time to return the favor._

_Yuzu switched their positions and now she was on top. "Wow, what a nice view", Mei thought. _

"_I guess it's your turn now, Mei", Yuzu said, getting nervous again since this was her first attempt at something like this. "I may be a little clumsy at first, but I'll make sure you feel good too…"_

"_I know, Yuzu. Don't worry, just do it. I'm all yours now."_

"_Oh my God", Yuzu thought. "How can Mei be so sexy? And how can she turn me on so much just by saying this...? I'm so lost in her… But oh well, it's not like I want to be found anyway", she added. "Prepare yourself, Mei. You're going to see fireworks tonight…", Yuzu mentally said._

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Then, Yuzu did everything Mei had done to her. She sure learns fast. And well, if she's turning out to be one hell of a good kisser after sharing some kisses with Mei, just imagine what she's going to become after spending some… hot nights with her. Now, that's quite something, don't you think?_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Just thinking back about it made Yuzu want to do it all over again. She wanted Mei all to herself. It's ridiculous how easy it is for Mei to turn her on. She doesn't even have to try. Yuzu could feel the atmosphere in the room getting hotter as she watched Mei sleep. Her cheeks weren't the only part of her body burning right now…

Then, Mei suddenly opened her eyes.

"Good morning", Yuzu said. She couldn't help but smile at Mei's cute face. Who would have guessed that the feared and admired president of the student council could make a face like this? Yuzu was happy that it was especially and only for her to see.

"Morning", Mei replied as she gave her a beautiful smile that only Yuzu knew. "What time is it?", Mei asked.

"Dunno. I don't care though", Yuzu answered. "I guess it's obvious that you're not getting up this early, Mei", Yuzu added grinning. "Actually, you're not getting up at all", Yuzu finished her sentence pulling Mei close to her.

"Wow, look at you. Did you already wake up in the mood?", Mei asked, grinning back.

"… Maybe", Yuzu answered with a blush realizing what she had just said. "But… I mean, don't you want to?"

Instead of replying, Mei gave Yuzu another breath-taking kiss. That was the best answer Yuzu could have gotten. "_Oh, this is going to be a long, long morning...", _both of them thought. Not that they cared about it anyway…


	3. Never Gonna Be Alone

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 3. Nothing really happens in this chapter, I mean, there isn't a major event as in the previous ones (confession and all), but I tried to emphasize a point that I think it's important in a relationship. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I've been working on some ideas for the next chapters of this fanfic and I was really surprised when I saw the raws of Citrus' chapter 9 that came out today. I had planned on adding Matsuri using a similar situation, but for now I guess I'll just wait for the translation and then I'll see what I'm going to do with her, lol. **

**Anyway, the next update is probably going to take a while since I have some tests this week, but once I'm done with them I'll start writing chapter 4. If you have any ideas or something you'd like to see, just leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.**

**The song is called "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback.**

**Chapter 3: Never Gonna Be Alone**

"Ahhh, this is so frustrating!", Yuzu exclaimed putting her hands on her head. She hasn't been in a really good mood lately. Some days have passed since she confessed her feelings and spent that hot night with Mei, but nothing has really changed between them - not as she thought it would. Well, it's true that when she's alone with Mei, she can do whatever she likes, and the two of them can even go on dates like they've been before, but… it isn't that easy. Since Mei decided she would be the one to take over the academy, she has gotten even busier – they almost don't have time to go out. Not to mention that at school it's impossible to spend time with Mei, Yuzu can't be herself around her – it wouldn't fit Mei's image. Yuzu doesn't care much about it, but since it may be bad for Mei's reputation, she rather avoid it. And at home… Well, at home their mom is usually around so she can't really be all over Mei, kissing her whenever she feels like it since they haven't even thought about the idea of telling their parents about it; well, not yet.

"_Love is such a complicated thing…_", Yuzu thought.

_Time is going by_

_So much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret_

_Not spending all of it with you_

"What's up with this depressing atmosphere, Yuzu-chi?", Harumin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "It's kinda early to be this depressed already", she added.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just… thinking about something", Yuzu answered.

"Come on, Yuzu-chi, I know you better than that. You wouldn't be depressed like this if you were fine", Harumin replied. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?", she questioned.

Yuzu hesitated. She had thought about telling Harumin what happened since she's her best friend and all but she wasn't really sure if she should tell her or not. Sure, Harumin is an easy-going person, she probably wouldn't judge her like most people would, or end their friendship because of something like this, but it still was somehow hard to do. It's not like she's in a normal – or rather, common – situation after all. She seemed to be deep in thought when Harumin drew her attention.

"Yuzu…?", she asked with a concerned tone.

"… Fine", Yuzu decided. "I'll tell you everything, but…"

"But?"

"Please, don't make a fuss about it".

"All right", Harumin nodded. "I'm all ears".

Yuzu told her everything that happened between her and Mei in the last week and how she was feeling right now, and then…

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?", Harumin shouted is disbelief.

"Shhh, I told you not to make a fuss about it!", Yuzu said angrily. "Keep it down!"

"Sorry", Harumin apologized, lowering her tone. "I just wasn't expecting something like this", she added.

"So?"

"So… what?"

"What do you think? I'm kinda screwed, aren't I?", Yuzu questioned.

"Yeah, I guess", Harumin answered.

"Oh, that helps a lot, thanks Harumin", she replied sarcastically.

"But,"

"…"

"I kind of saw that coming. I mean, you're too obvious, Yuzu-chi. I didn't say anything before because I didn't expect the president to be into this so I didn't know what to tell you, but now… Well, if you're expecting some advice from me, then I'd say you two need to talk", Harumin said. "You need to talk about what's troubling you two. Confidence is something really important in a relationship", Harumin added. "Though I'm pretty sure you already know that."

_Now I'm wondering why_

_I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret_

_Not telling all of this to you_

_So if I haven't yet_

_I've gotta let you know_

"Yeah… Well, it's just that… I don't know, it's complicated", Yuzu replied.

"What's so complicated about it, Yuzu-chi? You just need to be honest with her", Harumin said.

"I know, but it's still difficult! I mean, Mei gets busier every day, and I just don't want to be a nuisance for her. She has finally started walking her own path…", Yuzu said.

"That's nonsense, Yuzu-chi. She loves you, right? Then, why would you be a nuisance for her?", Harumin asked. Yuzu seemed a little surprised after hearing Harumin's statement. "_Mei loves me…_", Yuzu thought. She still finds it hard to believe.

"I'm sure she'd want to know if there's anything that's troubling you", Harumin continued. "You should just tell her." Yuzu thought for a moment. Yeah, that was the right thing to do.

"Thanks, Harumin. You're such a great friend", Yuzu said, finally smiling again.

"Don't mention it, Yuzu-chi. You can always count on me", Harumin replied smiling back at her. "So, the class is about to start. Shall we go?"

"Yeah", Yuzu simply answered as they headed towards the classroom.

**xxxx**

"Well, I guess that's it", Yuzu said to herself as she lied in their bed. "I'll just have to tell her when she gets home", she added. "Come on, Yuzu. It's not that hard".

Yuzu looked at the clock. Mei was late… again. _Sigh_. "Well, whatever. I'll just go for a shower and eat alone then…"

**xxxx**

It was already past 8pm when Mei got home.

"Welcome back", Yuzu said before pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm home", Mei replied.

"I've made your favorite meal for dinner tonight", Yuzu added, smiling. Then her expression changed to a sad one. "I've already eaten though. But I can still keep you company if you want me to".

"Of course I want it", Mei replied. "I'll just leave my bag in our room and take a shower. It'll be fast, don't worry. Then I'll be back to have dinner with you", Mei said.

"Alright", Yuzu answered. "I'll be waiting".

**xxxx**

"This is delicious, Yuzu!", Mei exclaimed. "I wish I had the time to learn how to cook like this", Mei said.

"Well, I can teach you whenever you want. Just tell me", Yuzu said with a blush. She wasn't used to being praised by Mei.

"I will", Mei replied. "Although", she paused, "this isn't as delicious as you".

Yuzu blushed even more. "_Oh God, Mei. How can you say something like this with such a straight face?_", Yuzu thought. She quickly snapped the dirty thoughts out of her head. "Really?", she asked, composing herself.

"Yeah. I haven't had the time to taste you much lately, though. That's sad", Mei added.

"Well, that's true", Yuzu replied feeling a little embarrassed. "Actually", she paused, "This is something I've been meaning to talk about". Mei looked at Yuzu, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, as you said, you haven't had much time to spend with me lately", she paused, "I'm not trying to put any pressure on you or saying that this is your fault, but…", she took a deep breath, "… I guess I just miss our moments together", she finally said. "I know there isn't much helping in it, I mean, look at you, even your eyes say how tired you are from working this hard every day. I know you're doing your best and I'm happy you've finally started walking your own path, but… Even though we live in the same house, there are days that we don't even get the chance to talk properly. It's hard for me, you know. I don't want to be a nuisance, that's why I've been keeping it all to myself. But I talked to Harumin and she made me realize that since we're together now, I should tell you anything that's troubling me. I have no reason to hide anything from you. That's why I'm telling you all of this now. I know there isn't much we can do about it, but I still wanted you to know", Yuzu finished and looked into Mei's eyes. For once, she could clearly understand what Mei's expression was telling her.

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_You're never gonna be alone_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_And now as long as I can_

_I'm holding on with both hands_

_'Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet_

_I've gotta let you know_

"… I'm sorry", Mei apologized. She didn't really know what to say in that situation. They remained in silence just looking at each other's eyes before Mei began to talk again.

"… You know, Yuzu, I don't want you to feel neglected or lonely. I suppose this is hard now, but things will get better soon, I promise. In fact, that's the reason why I've been working so hard these past days. I mean, once I'm done with everything, I'll have a lot of free time. I'll be able to come home early, and I'll be all yours. So, please bear it with me a little more", Mei said. Yuzu didn't say anything.

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

"… You have no idea how much I miss you when I'm all alone working on those paper works", Mei added after a little while. "Sometimes, I wish I could just throw everything away and go home to hug you and kiss you, to make you feel loved like you deserve to be, not giving a shit about the rest. Actually, if I could, I wouldn't even get up in the morning. I'd stay in bed all day with you. Talking, making love, cuddling. But we both know we can't do it…", she said sadly. "However, as I said, things are going to get better. I promise, okay?", Yuzu just nodded, feeling a little better now. "And I don't plan on breaking any of my promises, especially not with you", Mei added, smiling at her. Again, the smile that only Yuzu knew. "Come on now, say something. I feel like I'm talking to myself here…"

_Oh!_

_You've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one_

_What if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away_

_Could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun_

_Every single day_

_Maybe our only one_

_What if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes_

"… Well, since you're trying your best, I guess I'll just have to try my best too. That's why I'm not letting you forget this promise, Mei", Yuzu finally said smiling back at her.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't forget it, not even if I wanted to."

Then, Mei and Yuzu got up to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. It had gotten quite late by the time they were done so they went straight to bed after that.

**xxxx**

"Hey, Yuzu", Mei said.

"What?", she turned to face Mei.

"Could you come a little closer to me, please?", Mei asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure". Then, she felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around her and smiled.

"Let's sleep like this today", Mei said.

"Okay", Yuzu simply replied as she put her hand over Mei's. She had missed this. Mei had been so tired lately that they didn't even have the chance to enjoy these little things.

_Time is going by_

_So much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret_

_Not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

"… Also, thanks for talking to me earlier", Mei said. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough to tell me what's troubling you", she added.

"I just did what I was supposed to do. And that goes for you too, Mei. Whenever there's something troubling you, I want to tell me right away. I'll see what I can do for you", Yuzu replied.

"… I will. Thanks."

"Good night, Mei."

"Good night, Yuzu."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing one more day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing one more day…_


	4. Breaking Inside

**A/N: Hey guys. I can't believe this week is finally over. Seriously, chemistry tests suck (well, actually I suck at them) but anyway, chapter 4 is up. Hope you like it!  
**

**Some of you had asked me to write about a jealous Mei, and here it is. This is in fact just the beginning, 'cause I've already written some parts of chapter 5 and what I can tell you is that she's way worse there, lol. However~~ I guess things turned out to be a bit violent and I'm not sure if I'll leave it at that. I'll probably be changing a few parts, including Mei's plan, so feel free to give me ideas if you want.**

**This chapter is more or less based on chapter 9 (check the raws if you haven't yet). I can't read Japanese at all, that's why most of the things here are either my own interpretation or things that I've changed for my own gain.**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.**

**The song is called "Breaking Inside" by Shinedown.**

Chapter 4: Breaking Inside

_I caught a chill  
And it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why  
I'm alone, by myself  
No one else to explain  
How far do I go  
No one knows  
If the end is so much better why don't we just live forever  
Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time_

When Yuzu realized what Matsuri had just done, she quickly pushed her off and got angry. It didn't matter whether her friend was just playing around or not. Yuzu loves Mei, that's why there isn't anyone else who she'd like to kiss or be with. It just felt wrong and she cursed herself for not being able to avoid that.

As if that wasn't enough, there was one more thing about it that she couldn't help but get worried. She couldn't really tell what was the meaning of the feeling she got, but she would figure it out soon enough. It was sending chills down her spine. Whatever it was, she knew it definitely wasn't a good thing… Poor Yuzu. If she only knew what was about to happen…

**xxxx**

Mei managed to get home without being seen by Yuzu in her way back, lost in her own thoughts. She was really pissed because of the scene she had just witnessed and if she had stayed to see what would happen then she was sure as hell she'd end up arguing or having a fight with both of them (and honestly, that was the last thing she'd like to do now), that's why she simply walked away. Of course, it had been Matsuri's fault, she had seen it, but what was bothering her at that moment was that Yuzu didn't do anything to stop her.

Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't do anything about it. Matsuri would pay for it. She just needed some time to think of what she was going to do. It had to be something great. After all, that stupid girl had looked down on her, provoked her and probably hurt the one she loves the most.

_I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

"Who does that fucking whore think she is?!", Mei angrily asked herself. "Haven't anyone told her that you shouldn't mess with other people's business?", she added, clenching her fists. She was so angry that if we could, we'd probably see the dark and dangerous aura surrounding her. A jealous Mei definitely wasn't something to be joked about.

**xxxx**

Mei entered their bathroom, took her clothes off and went for a shower. She needed something to calm herself down before Yuzu got home or else she'd probably explode as soon as she saw Yuzu's face again. Apparently, Yuzu hadn't even seen Mei coming their way at that moment, what made it even worse since she'd have to explain why she was so angry and that would be a pain. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous even though she knew it.

**xxxx**

The sound of the running water was the only thing that could be heard. Mei sighed. A shower never failed to please her, especially when she really needed it. Mei was tired, angry and the only person that could put her in a good mood again was the one causing her all of this. She sighed again. "Yuzu…"

Mei couldn't help but think. Think about what happened and what she was going to do. The images kept going over and over in her head. Her Yuzu, kissing another girl. What a painful thing to see. Even though she wasn't the one at fault…

_Out here, nothing's clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand,  
Hope you all understand  
I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine_

**xxxx**

Meanwhile, Yuzu had just gotten home. She was at the door waiting for someone (Mei) to open it for her because she had forgotten her keys and her mom didn't seem to be there.

Mei didn't notice but the shower had been longer than she had expected it to be. All of sudden she heard Yuzu calling out her name, telling her to open the door. She quickly grabbed a towel and went towards the table where the keys were.

"I'm home", Yuzu said as Mei opened the door and she stepped in. Then she blushed furiously when she saw that Mei was only using a towel barely covering anything, her hair was still dripping wet and she didn't seem to have gone through the trouble of wiping herself before going to open the door either.

"Welcome back", Mei replied. "You're late today. Did something happen?", she asked, trying to show some concern.

"Huh?", Yuzu didn't seem to get the question since the sight of Mei's perfect body had caught her off guard.

Mei sighed. It's not like she wouldn't want to eat Yuzu up now if she could and she was glad that Yuzu felt that way for her but right now just wasn't the time for it.

"I'll repeat my question", Mei said. "Did something happen?"

This time Yuzu was snapped out of her daze. It wasn't like Mei to be concerned about her being late or not…

"Hmmm, not really", Yuzu answered. She didn't know whether she should tell Mei what happened or keep quiet. She was afraid of what might happen if she did so… Still, that was the right thing to do.

Mei just looked at her as if she was asking "are you sure?", and then Yuzu decided that she shouldn't hide it.

_I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

"… Well, actually, something did happen…", Yuzu began.

Then she looked at Mei's exposed skin, blushed a little more and took a deep breath before saying "… but I think you should dress yourself before we start this conversation".

Mei looked at herself. She had forgotten that she had just taken a shower. "You're right. I'll be back in a minute", then she headed towards their bedroom for a change of clothes.

_I won't be the last one in line,  
I finally figured out what's mine_

**xxxx**

"I'm back", Mei said.

"Hey. Sit here", Yuzu replied as she patted the spot beside her. Mei did as she was told.

"So, what exactly happened?", she asked, pretending she didn't know anything.

Yuzu paused for a moment. She was probably trying to get some courage to tell Mei what she had been through today but failed to do so. Still, she decided that it wasn't the time to feel insecure as she went on.

"A lot of things", Yuzu answered. "I went out with Harumin, we had fun and I met an old friend of mine", she added trying to keep her cool. Mei listened to her carefully.

"However, this friend of mine seems to have changed a lot. When I first saw her, I was happy. We started talking about how our lives have been and all, and then she started acting a bit oddly."

"How so?", Mei asked, getting closer to Yuzu.

"Um, I don't know how to put it, but… She just wasn't being herself. At least not the Matsuri I used to know", Yuzu replied.

"_So Matsuri is her name…",_ Mei thought.

"She said and did some strange things. I didn't feel comfortable with that so I simply pushed her off, getting out of the place where we were at since Harumin had already gone home as well", Yuzu added. "Then, when I was about to go home…", Yuzu paused to look into Mei's eyes. She didn't know what would Mei's reaction be after hearing what she had to say. However, she knew she could trust Mei.

Mei patiently waited for Yuzu to continue what she was saying.

"… all of sudden, she held me…", Yuzu could feel her hands trembling.

"… said something and…", her heartbeat just couldn't find its own rhythm.

"… she kissed me", she looked away trying to hold back her tears and waiting for Mei to get angry, slap her in the face or something like that. However, the only thing she felt was Mei's arms being wrapped around her, and Mei's breath getting closer to her skin.

_I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind_

"I'm glad", Mei said.

"What?", Yuzu blinked. "You're glad she kissed me?", she asked in confusion. Mei laughed.

"No. I'm glad you told me everything", she simply answered. "I already knew it, you know".

That just made Yuzu even more confused. "_What is she talking about_?", she thought. "_Who could have told her that? I don't think there was anyone-_", her thoughts were interrupted by Mei's hands making her turn to face her.

"I saw it."

"What?", Yuzu's heart skipped a beat. "… How?"

_And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
And I feel like I'm breaking,  
I feel like i'm breaking inside_

"Well, I got home early today (I told you that would happen more often!) and you weren't here. Consequently, there wasn't anything I could eat because you're usually the one who makes our dinner and I was hungry. Then, I went out to buy something to eat and I saw you two on the street. I thought about approaching both of you for a brief moment, however, before I could get there she was already kissing you. When I saw that, I got too angry to say anything that would make sense, and I refused to let my impulsiveness get the best of me again. That's why I decided to walk away and see what I'd do later…"

"… I'm sorry", Yuzu apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?", Mei asked. "When I said I saw it, I mean that I _saw_ it. It wasn't your fault. There's no need to apologize…", Mei said as she looked sadly at Yuzu. Right, it wasn't her fault, but it still hurt. She should be more honest with herself…

Yuzu was about to say something when Mei interrupted her.

"Although", Mei paused, "I'd have loved to see you slapping her in the face". Yuzu couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"That would have been priceless", she added.

"Indeed", Yuzu agreed. "But she's still my friend; I don't think I'd be able to do something like that…"

"Oh, really?", Mei said, changing her tone to a sarcastic one. "So you're saying you can slap _me_ in the face but you can't slap _her_?", she asked. It wasn't really a question, she was somehow just teasing Yuzu since she already had something in her mind.

Yuzu blushed and got kinda nervous as she remembered the time she had slapped Mei in the face.

"… I'm sorry. But you know that was a whole different situation!", she stated. "And you really deserved it!", she concluded.

Mei just laughed. "Yeah, right, I deserved it. Thanks", she said noticing that she was in a good mood again. Although how Yuzu was able to do that she had no idea.

"Then, what are you going to do?", Yuzu suddenly asked. "I know you're not leaving it at that…"

"Of course I'm not leaving it at that", Mei said changing to her serious tone again. "I've already thought about something. I'll show that girl that making me her enemy was the biggest mistake of her life", she added, looking firmly into Yuzu's eyes.

"She's playing with fire. Those who play with fire always end up getting hurt. And well… I'll make sure she gets hurt too. _Badly_", Mei concluded.

After hearing what Mei had just said, Yuzu's eyes went wide. She had finally figured out what was that feeling sending chills down her spine that she had felt before. It was the demon inside of Mei… and right now she was starting to feel sorry for Matsuri.

"Then, what's your plan?", Yuzu asked. She could see a smirk forming on Mei's lips and her demonic aura getting stronger.

"You'll see, Yuzu. You'll see…", Mei answered.

Yuzu gulped. The next days are going to be… No, she doesn't even want to think about what the next days are going to be.

"_Prepare yourself, Matsuri_", was the only thing that Mei could think. "_I'll teach you a lesson… of how you aren't supposed to touch what's mine_".


	5. I Own You

**A/N: Hey guys. I wish I could have updated it sooner but I just couldn't come up with good ideas for Mei's plan, that's why I ended up choosing the first one I had and this means chapter 5 will be a bit violent, lol. It's nothing too bad, but I'm warning you anyways. Hope you like it.**

**Also, I've just read the translation of chapter 9 (just the translation though) and well... I think Matsuri should just die, that bitch. u.u (I'm actually thinking that I should have made her suffer even more in this chapter. lol)**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now, moving on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.**

**The song is called "I Own You" by Shinedown.**

**Chapter 5: I Own You**

"The day has finally come", Mei thought to herself. Until now, two days after that incident with Yuzu and Matsuri, there was nothing but evil thoughts on Mei's mind. She had been planning carefully what she was going to do with that stupid girl, making sure that everything would work. Oh, she was _so_ going to pay for that… and now it was time to put her plan into action.

If you were to ask me, I'd say that Mei's plan was kinda… dark; cruel even. Maybe that's why she didn't intend to tell Yuzu what it was about, and decided to keep it a secret from her.

"_She doesn't need to know_", Mei tried to convince herself. "_In the end of the day, all of our problems will be gone…_", she concluded.

Mei is an intelligent girl after all. There was no way that a plan created by her would fail. She would make it work, no matter what. And well, it's not like it was a difficult task anyway. Basically, she just needed to get Matsuri's number and send her a message using Yuzu's cellphone, pretending to be Yuzu. She would invite Matsuri to go for a walk and grab something to eat at the convenience store. For now, that would be enough.

**xxxx**

When Yuzu was already asleep, Mei took it as a chance to get her cellphone without her knowing. Of course Yuzu had put a password on it but she was too obvious when it came to this. It didn't take long for Mei to figure it out, since it was Mei's birthday. Yuzu was such a cutie sometimes… Mei couldn't help but smile. It was like everything in her world revolved around Mei, which was true. She felt kinda bad for hiding this thing from her, but it was necessary. She'd tell her later if she asked about it.

Then, when she thought it was safe enough, she went to look for Matsuri's number. She found it quickly and typed her message just as quickly as she had found the object. She didn't want Yuzu to wake up and see her using her cellphone without her permission.

Mei's message said:

"_Hey, Matsuri. _

_I'd like to talk to you tomorrow. Could you please meet me after school? I'll be at the convenience store; I thought we could grab something to eat or drink as we talk_".

Mei waited for Matsuri's reply. It didn't take long before she received it.

Matsuri's message simply said:

"_Okay. I'll be there_".

After reading it, Mei deleted the message as well as the one she had sent, put Yuzu's cellphone where she had found it and went to bed. "_All right_", Mei thought. Her plan would officially start tomorrow.

_Come on in, take a seat.  
Tell me how you feel this weak.  
Are you cursed? Are you blessed?  
__Are you still inside the mess?_

**xxxx**

Mei impatiently waited for Matsuri in the alley next to the convenience store. She should have known that Matsuri would be the "sorry, I'm always late" type. However, there was nothing that she could do about it now. She would have to wait.

Another 15 minutes passed. It was winter already, and the cold weather was freezing her to the bones. It started to annoy her as she grew even more impatient, and when she was about to give up and go home, she heard footsteps. Mei took a look to see if it was indeed Matsuri… and it was. Her target was finally coming her way. She smirked.

_All those feelings wrapped around you,  
Hold you down so you can't break through._

**xxxx**

Matsuri had been walking for a few minutes now, and before she could get past the alley, she felt someone grab her and put a hand over her mouth to avoid her from shouting. She tried to break free but she wasn't able to do so. The other person was stronger than her even though she or he didn't seem to be much taller or anything. When she or he forced her to turn around, her eyes went wide. She should have recognized her sooner.

_It's a trap, so don't ask. It's a shadow on  
Your back. It don't burn, it don't bleed,  
Still it cuts you at the knee.  
All this pressure that surrounds you,  
Holds you down but you know you  
Gotta break through._

"Hey there", Mei said as she pressed Matsuri against the wall, forcing her to stay still, and smirked.

"Hey. I thought students were supposed to go straight home after school, Ms. President", Matsuri replied in a sarcastic tone. "What a bad example you're giving them", she added, wearing the same smirk as Mei.

"Yeah, they are. But since I have some _business_ to take care, I thought I should do it as soon as I can", Mei said as she put Matsuri's wrists over her head and pressed her harder against the wall.

"Oh, really? And what _business_ could you have with me, Ms. President?", Matsuri asked trying not to look dominated by Mei even though she couldn't move.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so _dumb_", Mei answered sarcastically as well. Matsuri raised an eyebrow. "But I guess it can't be helped", she added. "Well, I'm here because _someone_ messed with _my_ sister", she paused to look firmly into Matsuri's eyes, "and that's why I'll have to teach this person a lesson".

Matsuri could _feel _her skin _burning _with that look. It was sharp and deadly, just like everything about Mei. Still, she didn't lose her composure.

"Oh, a lesson, you say? I didn't know the president was also a teacher", Matsuri said using her sarcastic tone once more. "And sister? Come on now, we both know that you two aren't-"

Before Matsuri could finish her sentence, Mei tightened her grip on her wrists and put one of her knees between her legs. She almost let out a cry as she felt the strength that Mei was using.

"Shut up", Mei said angrily. She let go of one wrist only to pull her by the hair and push her head against the wall. Their faces ended up being merely inches apart.

"You have no right to say anything about us since it has absolutely nothing to do with you". Matsuri just looked at her, already feeling the pain, not knowing what to say as Mei continued.

"Also, I don't need to be a teacher to teach you what I'm about to. Actually, if I were indeed a teacher, I probably wouldn't be able to do this", Mei said as she changed her position, leaving her right hand free as she held both of Matsuri's wrists with her left one and started unbuttoning Matsuri's coat, almost ripping the fabric off.

_Hey, c'est la vie.  
Remember me? I made you, dressed  
And trained you.  
Hey, it's bitter sweet.  
You can't kill me with kindness,  
I don't buy it.  
Strip down, show me flesh and bone.  
(Strip down)  
'Cause now I own you._

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!", Matsuri asked but she regretted it as soon as she felt Mei's nails digging into her wrists.

"I thought I had told you to shut up", Mei replied. "If I said I was going to teach you a lesson, then I _am _going to teach you a lesson. Just keep quiet", she finished before getting Matsuri's coat out of her way.

"I'll freeze to death if you take off my clothes!", Matsuri shouted as Mei removed another piece of cloth.

"I don't care", she simply answered. Then, she grabbed one of Matsuri's breasts and squeezed it hard enough to make her curse herself for being in that situation. "_This girl..._", Matsuri thought, gritting her teeth.. Mei just looked at her with a serious expression, maybe the most serious she has ever worn. She was probably analyzing Matsuri's reactions.

However, it didn't take long before Mei decided to abandon her gaze to go for her neck instead, sucking at it before biting until it bled. Matsuri lost her composure and let out a cry when she felt the pain in that sensitive spot. But Mei didn't stop there. She continued to bite other spots on her neck and shoulders, leaving marks everywhere.

_Take a breath, hold it in.  
Now look up, let's begin.  
Lesson learned, take a turn.  
Now you come around again,  
All those feelings wrapped around you,  
Hold you down so you can't break through._

Matsuri was almost begging her to stop when Mei lifted her bra and started to suck at her breasts, just as hard as she had been before with her neck. Matsuri knew that it wasn't supposed to feel good. It was meant to hurt her. Yet, there was something about it that turned her on. It was ridiculous. How stupid could she be? She cursed herself for not being able to do anything.

When she was about to say that she couldn't take it any longer, Mei stopped what she was doing and lifted her head, getting closer to Matsuri's ear.

"I know you're enjoying this", she said with that husky voice of hers. It was barely a whisper, but Matsuri could hear it. "You're a fucking whore after all", she added waiting for Matsuri's response. For Mei's surprise, she didn't say anything, that's why she thought she would have to go even further.

"And well, if you want me to continue, you'll have to beg for it", Mei said as she pressed her knee against Matsuri's not-so-precious-right-now place down there. Matsuri stared at her.

"I won't beg for it."

"Oh, really?", Mei pressed even harder. It was painful. Matsuri knew what she needed, though she didn't want to humiliate herself. Not in front of this girl. But… her body didn't seem to agree with her.

"Beg."

"… Please."

"I couldn't hear you."

"Please", Matsuri repeated, louder this time.

"Please what?", Mei asked, smirking again.

"Please… I can't take it any longer…", Matsuri said with water filling her eyes. She almost couldn't bear the pain anymore.

However, much to her surprise, Mei let go of her wrists.

_Time is up, take your shot.  
'Cause your story's all you got.  
Don't back down, don't say no.  
Just stay still and let go.  
All this pressure that surrounds you,  
Holds you down but you know  
You've gotta break through._

**xxxx**

"… All right, I guess that's enough", she simply said. Matsuri blinked. "What?"

"I just hope you've learned your lesson, you fucking whore", Mei replied, looking down on her. She paused for a moment.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you kissed Yuzu in front of me. If you like to tease people, then that has nothing to do with me. However, don't you dare to lay a finger on Yuzu again". Matsuri couldn't get the scene in front of her. Did Mei do all of this just because she kissed Yuzu? … She had no time to think about it as Mei went on.

"You may have thought you had won when I simply walked away without saying anything at that moment, but as you can see… you were dead wrong. Take a look at yourself", Mei could feel the feeling of fulfillment washing over her. "I guess it's clear who wins".

_(You can't kill me with kindness, no I don't buy it)  
Strip down, show your flesh and bone.  
'Cause now I own you._

Matsuri opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came to her mind. She didn't know when it had been turned into a game but she had never felt so humiliated in her whole life…

"But, since you're dumb and I'm not sure you've understood it, I'll say it again. Yuzu is mine, and mine alone. Don't you dare to touch her ever again. Next time, I won't forgive you. I won't be this _gentle _with you ever again_. _Got it?"

Matsuri simply nodded. "Good", Mei looked at her for the last time before heading home. Once Mei was gone, Matsuri took a look at herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened, how pathetic she was. She had marks and bruises everywhere; what Mei is able to do using her teeth and nails is quite something. It's… scary.

At that moment, she may have thought about taking revenge against Mei after recovering of this incident, but… She gave up soon enough. She knew she couldn't win. For the first time in her life, she was scared of someone.

_Now I own you. __[x3]__  
You know I own you._

Definitely, a jealous Mei wasn't something to be joked about. There was a demon living inside of her, and I'm sure that people wouldn't want it to be awaken ever again.

**xxxx**

"Hey, Mei. Where have you been?", Yuzu asked turning around when she felt Mei's presence behind her. Mei had just gotten home.

"It's freaking cold outside! I was worried since you didn't tell me anything…", Yuzu said with a pout.

"There is no need to be worried, Yuzu", Mei simply answered. "I just went out to get rid of our… problem."

"Problem?", Yuzu thought for a second, "You mean Matsuri?"

"Yeah". Yuzu's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, Mei. What did you do?!"

"… You don't want to know. Believe me."

"… I'm really worried now."

"…"

"I just hope you don't end up getting arrested".

"I won't. And she deserved all of it… that fucking whore."

"Wow, Mei. I had never seen you so… angry."

"Of course I was angry. She played with you, with your feelings and she hurt both of us. There was no way she was getting away with that."

"… You sure you won't tell me what you did?"

"… Well, since everything worked out, I guess it's okay to tell you now. But please, don't freak out. And if you dare to open your mouth to say anything to protect that whore, than I'll make you regret it even more than she regretted kissing you."

Yuzu could feel Mei's demonic aura surrounding her again. Maybe the demon hadn't been completely gone yet…

"Okay… I won't."

"Good."

They spent the rest of the night talking about the incident. After hearing the full story, the only thing Yuzu could think was… "… _I'm really glad that Mei is on my side. Seriously..."_


End file.
